Young Link
This profile only covers the Child era of of Link from Ocarina of Time plus the entirety of Majora's Mask. If you want to see the older Link from Ocarina of Time, click here. Young Link is the protagonist in The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time ''and Majora's Mask''. He is the Link that belongs in the Child Timeline. Background After the events of Ocarina of Time, so was Link on a quest to find his friend and companion Navi, who went off on her own shortly after the defeat of Ganon. His journey came to any halting stop when he crossed paths with Skullkid, Tatl and Tael, a group of troublemakers who stole from travelers for the fun of it. Needless to say, they stole Link's ocarina and rode off on Epona. His chase for the troublemakers ended with him in a weird layer, where he stood eye to eye with Skullkid and no Epona in sight. Skullkid proceeded to transform Link into a Deku Scrub and left soon after, leaving Link distraite from the recent events. Though when he left so did he unintentionally leave Tatl behind. And as she herself couldn't follow after them, since he left through a door, which she can't open because of being fairy and all that, so did she and Link decide to work together to follow Skullkid for mutual benefit.Their searching led them till Termina, a seemingly parallel country to Hyrule. While he sought after Skullkid in hope being turned back to normal and get back what was stolen, he would soon find out that there was something that took priority. Skullkid had sent the moon in a crashing course to Termina and that the only way to stop it was to wake the four giants of Termina. So Link and Tatl had been thrown into an adventure across this new country to wake the giants and stop the moon from crashing into Termina. Powers & Abilities * Enhanced Endurance: '''The Great Fairy of Courage gave Link double the defense as gift for retrieving her stray fairies from Great Bay Temple. * '''Magic Spin Attack: '''By striking a certain pose, Link is able infuse magic into his sword. When he breaks the pose and goes into a spinning attack, so does he disburse the magic out of the sword for greater range. The longer he stay in the pose, Magic Spin Attack will get better range. At first it will be at a blue state, which will shortly go over to a red state with better range. Though Link can use the red state of Magic Spin Attack without striking the pose and without using magic. Equipment Swords * '''Gilded Sword: '''A sword built upon the Kokiri Sword with Gold Dust. * '''Great Fairy's Sword: '''A longsword given to Link by the Great Fairy of Kindness. While its length prevents Link from using a shield with it, it is four times as powerful as the Kokiri Sword, making it extremely useful for dealing out damage. Shields * '''Deku Shield: A simple wooden shield used by the Kokiri Tribe. It can deflect projectiles, but will burn if it makes contact with fire due to it being made out of wood. * Hero's Shield: '''A standard metal shield he had with him when he sought after Navi. This shield can't deflect projectiles unlike the Deku Shield, though it is generally more durable. * '''Mirror Shield: '''The replacement for the Hero's Shield. this shield can be used to reflect beams of light. Items * '''Fairy Slingshot: A simple weapon that uses Deku Seeds as a projectile to hit far away enemies or switches. His Bullet Bag can hold up to 50 seeds. * Hero's Bow: '''The Hero's Bow is Link's main ranged weapon, which lets him fire arrows. With the Giant Quiver, Link can carry up to fifty arrows at a time. ** '''Arrows: '''Standard wooden arrows with metal tops. ** '''Fire Arrows: '''Arrows infused with fire magic which puts what it hits on flames. ** '''Ice Arrows: '''Arrows infused with ice magic which freezes what it hits. ** '''Light Arrows: Arrows infused with sacred light. These arrows are extra powerful against "evil" creators and have similar properties to sunlight. * Hookshot: 'A spring-loaded chain with a hook at the end that Link can fire like a grappling hook, letting him pull himself towards something and vice-versa. * '''Bombs and Bombchu: '''Explosives that Link carries to destroy obstacles, which he can carry up to thirty of at a time. Bombchu are mouse-shaped bombs that move along the surface of whatever they're placed on before exploding after a couple seconds. * '''Powder Keg: '''Giant explosives bought from Biggoron. He can only hold one at the time and can only use them in Goron Form. * '''Deku Nuts: '''Nuts that stun enemies. * '''Deku Sticks: '''Sticks Link gets from Deku Babas. He mainly use them to transfer flames, but he can also use them in combat. * '''Lens of Truth: '''A lens which lets Link see things that are otherwise invisible. This item drains magic constantly when used. * '''Bottles: '''Six glass bottles Link has in his possession, which he can use to store stuff in. * '''Magic Beans: '''Beans which will create a flying platform when planted and watered. * '''Ocarina of Time: '''An ocarina given to Link by Zelda. With this ocarina can Link play songs with certain effects. ** '''Song of Time: '''A song which allow Link to travel back into a certain point in time. ***'Song of Double Time: '''If he's playing the Song of Time, but plays every note two times, so can Link jump forward to the next 6 am or 6 pm. *** '''Reverse Song of Time: '''By playing the song of time reverse, so can Link slow down time to a third of its normal speed. ** '''Song of Healing: '''A song which "heals souls". Usually by turning them into masks that Link can use to turn into what that soul was. ** '''Song of Storms: '''A song that makes it rain. ** '''Song of Soaring: '''A song which teleports him to a owl statue of his choosing. ** '''Sonata of Awakening: '''A song that awakens ancient stuff. ** '''Elegy of Emptiness: '''A song that creates a statue copy of the one who played it. Masks * '''All-Night Mask: '''A mask which prevents the wearer from falling asleep. * '''Blast Mask: '''A mask that can detonate at the wearer's will. * '''Stone Mask: '''A mask that makes the wearer invisible... Except for when it doesn't. * '''Great Fairy Mask: '''A mask which attracts stray fairies. * '''Bremen Mask: '''The wearer of this mask can make a march, which small animals will march along with. * '''Bunny Mask: '''Increases the wearer's speed. * '''Don Gero's Mask: '''A mask which lets the wearer to talk to frogs. * '''Mask of Scents: '''A mask which heighten one's sense of smell. * '''Mask of Truth: '''A mask which lets Link hear the thoughts of animals and Gossip Stones. * '''Couple's Mask: '''A mask that calms people around the wearer. * '''Gibdo Mask: '''A mask which makes one look like a Gibdo for People and Gibdos. * '''Captain's Mask: '''A mask which lets Link talk to Stalchildren and make him appear as Captain Keeta. Alternate Forms Deku Form The form that Link was turned into by Skullkid, which he now contain in a mask. * '''Spin Attack: '''By spinning his body so can he extend his hat into a circular attack * '''Sap: '''He can shoot some sort of magical sap out of his mouth, which he can use as a projectile. * '''Deku Shell: '''A Deku shell he can drape over his body to use as a shield. * '''Propellers: '''He can dig into certain types of flowers which push him out in high velocity. When pushed out, he can create two flower propellers that he can fly short distances with. When he is in flight with these, so can he drop off Deku nuts against enemies. Goron Form A Goron form Link can turn into when he wear the Goron Mask, which he create when he put Darmani's soul to sleep. * '''Strength: '''In this form, so does Link have a physical strength way beyond that of an average human and his punches contains just as much power as the Megaton Hammer from Ocarina of Time * '''Rolling: '''Just as any Goron, so can Link curl up in a ball and roll forward as a method of transportation, though unlike most Gorons, when he reaches high enough of a velocity, so does he reach a stage where he creates spikes around body and gets a boost of speed. He can't tap into the state if he is out of magic. Zora Form A Zora form Link can turn into when he wear the Zora Mask, which he create when he put Mikau's soul to sleep. * '''Fins: '''A set of two fins extended from his arms. He can use this as blades in combat and if he is grounded so can use them as boomerangs. They are also durable enough to use as shields. * '''Barrier: '''When swimming, he can omit a magical aura to shield him from enemies. Giant Form An enormous form of Link which he can gain when he wear the Giant Mask in Twinmold's layer. Fierce Deity Form A form Link can access by wearing the Fierce Deity's Mask, a mask created by the Lunar Children with all the masks Link has collected through Termina(Meaning Link can't have access to his masks outside of the Deku, Goron and Zora masks if he would use this masks). Link's '''power increase in this form and he can shoot out beams from his sword. Hero's Shade Hero's Shade is a deceased form of Link that could not pass on due to the fact that he could not pass on his teachings to another student. However, he was able to teach his unique techniques to the Link in Twlight Princess and was able to finally pass on. In this form so does he retain his Gilded Sword '''and his '''Mirror Shield from his adventures in Termina. He also is able to transform into a wolf in this form. Feats Strength * His fire arrows can melt ice boulders easily many times bigger than himself in seconds. * The Gilded Sword and Great Fairy's Sword can effortlessly cut through wood. * Link's Goron Form can create a visually noticeable shockwave when doing a buttbump. * His Powder Keg can blow through a rock that would otherwise takes two full days of hacking through for a single man to get past. * His Goron Form can destroy boulders roughly his size with a single punch. Speed * Won the Goron Race in his Goron Form. * Defeated the Beaver brothers in a race with his Zora Form. Durability * Can survive an explosion detonated from his face that can destroy large rocks and stone walls. * Can walk on molten magma for a short time (Is completely unfazed by it in Goron form). * Took the fall to Gyorg's room without damage. * Is intact after getting hit by lasers from enemies such as Eyegore and Beamos. Skill * Defeated Odolwa, Goht, Gyorg and the Twinmolds and freed the four giants. * Defeated Majora's Mask and saved Termina. * Could sneak in to a pirate base and steal Zora eggs in their captive. * Taught Link of Twilight Princess pretty much all his sword techniques. * Defeated both Captain Keeta and Igos du Ikana of the Ikana forces. * Could line up an arrow shot, so that he hit a flame and carried fire over to an unlit torch with his arrow, while standing on a moving platform. * All the feats of skill from Link (Ocarina of Time) can be applied to Young Link, as they are the same person. Weaknesses * Both his Deku Form and his Zora Form are extremely weak to fire. * He can't use multiple magical applications simultaneously. * Limited Magic. * His Goron Form can't swim. * His Giant Form continuously drains magic and can only be used it in Twinmold's layer. Fun Facts Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Child Characters Category:Neutral Good Category:Sword Users Category:Shield Users Category:Heroes Category:Characters with Alternate Forms Category:Archers Category:The Legend of Zelda Category:Explosives Users Category:Nintendo Category:Super Smash Bros. Category:Musicians Category:Deceased Category:Weather Manipulators Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Manipulators Category:Light Manipulators Category:Time Travelers Category:Time Manipulators Category:Completed Profiles Category:Magic Users Category:Protagonists